


Mission Accomplished

by vanillafluffy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The A-Team - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: The theme for today was fusions, and the prompt for a MCU/A-Team mash-up made me cackle. Tony being a tech whiz made sense as the guy with the plan. Steve may be the leader in canon, but he's also very good at persuading people to do things and he has the requisite good looks. From there it was easy to cast Bruce as the one with a screw loose and Thor as the lovable muscle. And we know Natasha can play dumb and come out on top!





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



The SUV skids to a stop beside Natasha. The door slides open. “Get in, get in!” Steve urges. She dives in and the vehicle accelerates before the door is fully closed again.

“Detonation in five, four, three, two, one…woohoo!” Tony chomps on his ubiquitous cigar, grinning as the structure behind them bursts and sags like an over-baked souffle, trapping their pursuer in its PVC vinyl clutches. 

“Looks like the Colonel struck out again,” Banner observes with manic glee, glancing at the deflation in the rear view mirror. “You’re going to have me back at the cuckoo’s nest by dinnertime, right? It’s mac’n’cheese night!”

“Verily, we shall!” Thor agrees, stomping on the gas. The SUV surges forward. “I pity the fool who would shun such a delectable repast!”

The cigar dangles from Tony’s fingers as he gets one final look at the chaos they left in their wake. “That was a beautiful ambush, if I do say so myself,” he muses, taking a puff and exhaling a series of smoke rings. “Colonel Fury will never look at a bouncy castle again without flinching. We did a helluva good job improvising a turbine to inflate it in under ten minutes.”

Their use of an air-boat, a 55-gallon drum and a length of corrugated dryer hose, all reinforced with liberal amounts of duct tape, made rapid work of blowing up the innocent-looking structure.

After tangling with Fury’s goons, Steve’s gotten the worst of it. He silently surveys the ruins of his suit--so elegant just this morning. It’s in tatters, but luckily his bruises aren’t visible. It’s difficult to be a successful confidence man without a pretty face--and he’s one of the best. 

“Are they always like this?” asks Natasha, the feisty reporter who’s along for the ride. She’d posed as a clueless tourist to distract Fury while they assembled the turbine, although he’d become suspicious when the air-boat revved up.

“No, this was pretty tame,” Steve assures her. “Nobody got shot, nothing blew up--”

“Except the bouncy castle,” Bruce reminds him with a grin.

“That was just a glorified balloon,” Steve maintains. “It’s not like Molotov cocktails or real IEDs. And nothing caught fire. Really, for us, that’s a good day at the races.” 

“It was great,” Tony agrees, still smiling. “I love it when a fan comes together.”

…


End file.
